This disclosure relates generally to determining optical properties of a corrective lens for a user, and specifically to determining optical properties of an eyewear device.
In an artificial reality systems, one problem to take into consideration is that a large portion of the population wear corrective lenses to correct their vision (e.g., to correct for myopia, hyperopia, astigmatism, etc.). A solution to this problem is a head-mounted display (HMD) with a mechanical design to allow users to wear their correction lenses (e.g., glasses) inside their HMD. However, such an HMD would be larger in volume to accommodate for the glasses inside the HMD and may be uncomfortable to the user. Also, such a configuration adds complexity for implementing functions such as eye tracking and face tracking. Another solution is an HMD that includes a focus mechanism to allow the user to adjust a position of a lens in an HMD. However, while this solution enables correction of myopia and hyperopia, it does not enable correction for astigmatism. Additionally, it is possible for users to make adjustments that are not precise that would negatively impact their user experience with the HMD. A third solution is an HMD that includes corrective lenses to allow users to wear an HMD without needing to wear their own eyewear device (e.g., eyeglasses). These corrective lenses may be a corrective insert that can be placed in or removed from an HMD to customize the viewing experience to a user. While this solution may increase user comfort and provide correct adjustment for user vision, a user may not know how to select an appropriate corrective insert to customize their own viewing experience.